


Themeparks, Lily and lots of screaming

by lilyslove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is a cinnamon roll, Chapter Book, Harry takes them to a Muggle themepark, It’s Lily’s birthday, Lily’s a firecracker, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyslove/pseuds/lilyslove
Summary: It’s Lily’s birthday and Harry has a surprise for her.
Relationships: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a type of novel which has some chapters in it. Read and leave kudos if you like it! Comment as well!

Sunlight streamed through the open curtains, falling on a sleeping couple. Harry suddenly woke up and squinted his eyes, the sun not suiting him as soon as he opened his eyes. Searching frantically for his glasses, he put them on and looked at his side. Red hair was sprawled all over the pillow and light snoring was heard. An arm was draped over his stomach as the figure stirred.

“Good morning.” Harry said to his wife, smiling.

“Yea-yeah good morning to you too.” Ginny said sleepily cuddling on Harry’s side. But he jumped out of his bed, giving the redhead a shock.

“Ow Harry!” She said grumpily.

“Wak-“ Harry started before he was interrupted by a squeal.

“Wake up mummy! Wake up daddy! It’s my birthday today! My 10th birthday!” Lily Potter said jumping on top of Ginny. She groaned.

“Lily, it’s still early morning so let me sleep.” Rolling her legs and pulling a pillow over her head, she closed her eyes.

“But mummy! It’s my birthday! Daddy promised me that we’ll go somewhere today! Somewhere special!” She said glaring at Harry. He laughed loudly and picked his daughter up. 

“Of course we are flower. Let mummy get her beauty sleep first.”

“Yeah what Harry said.” Ginny said sleepily.

“Mum! I want some toast! I’m hungry.” A voice screamed from the corridor.

“Oof! Can someone let me sleep in peace!” The mother shouted. “And James, get your own toast from the kitchen.”

“But mum! I don’t know where anything is!”  
...  
Ginny washed the dishes, eyes red and still in her nightgown. Apparently, having kids had some disadvantages. Harry on the other hand, was as fresh as a dewdrop and happy. He looked through the Daily Prophet, searching for anything interesting.

“Mum, can I have some orange juice?” Albus said, munching on his cereal.

“Yeah, here you go sweetheart.” She said dropping a glass on the table. Albus nodded appreciatively and drank in one gulp. 

“Harry.”  
“Hm?”  
“Where is Lily? And James?”  
Harry looked around. “We’re going to the Dursley’s for Lily’s birthday!”

“NO!” Three voices shrieked. One from the kitchen table, and two from the nearest bedroom. Lily and James appeared looking horrified. “There they are.” Harry said sipping his tea.

“I’m not going to the Dursley’s! No way!” Lily said. James and Albus nodded vigorously with her.

Ginny smiled. “Of course we’re not. We’re going somewhere special according to your dad.”  
Three heads looked at Harry hopefully. He smirked.

“What do you think of going to a Muggle themepark?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I scream   
> You scream  
> We all scream  
> For ice-cream!

“Lily! Are you ready? Albus and James are already in the car.”

Lily flew down the stairs, wearing her boots and looking in the mirror. “Do I look good enough for my birthday Mummy?” Her mother smiled and nodded.

When they got in the car, Harry was sitting on the front seat wearing some sunglasses. Taking hold of the wheel, he made motions of driving the car.

“Hey love. You know you can’t drive for your life right? Now get out.” 

Ginny said tapping her foot impatiently. Harry blushed as the children on the backseats snickered. He shifted to the seat beside it and sat down crossing his arms.

“It’s okay Daddy. You can drive the car when you get a driving licese or whatever Muggle thing it is.“ Lily said as she giggled.

Ginny started the car and by her wand, put on some songs. “Can I put on some songs?”James said.

“Sure.”

...

**“I’m in love with the shape of you, we push and pull like a magnet do.”**

“Although my heart is falling too, I’m in love with your body!” The whole family sang along, laughing and enjoying immensely. James _loved_ Muggle songs and had forced the whole family to like it.

”Hey kids, anyone wants some ice-cream?” Harry asked pointing towards an ice cream van.

”Yes please, can I have pistachio and chocolate?”

”I want strawberry and mango.”

”Chocolate and vanilla please.”

”Is there any fudge?” Ginny said, peering over.

Harry turned towards the man and said apologetically. “Ice-cream for 5 please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Ginny and Harry change roles ha 😂 Also James is a Muggle music fan.  
> Enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we there yet? Yes.

“Are we there yet?”

“Not yet.” 

“Daddy, are we there yet?”

“Nope.”

“Mummy, are we-“

“Oh my god Albus, don’t you start asking if we’re there or not because we are _not_ there. We have a whole whooping hour to go.” Ginny said frustrated.

Albus’ face held a sad expression. “I was just asking if we’re spending the whole day in this park or somewhere else as well.”

When Ginny heard this she immediately regretted saying something. “Sorry dear. Yes, we’re going to spend the whole day and then go out to eat.”   
  


“Mummy! When will I open my birthday presents?” The youngest child asked eagerly.

”When we’re back home maybe.”

...

The themepark that Harry had chosen was ginormous. There were multiple slides which were colourful and big. There was a small beach which had a small water body where Muggle children were roaming around with their parents, laughing and enjoying.The rides were extremely dangerous and scary. Some of them were exciting and small as well.

”Dad! Can we go play there? Please?” James asked excitedly, pointing towards the loopy slide which landed on a lake.   
  


“Can I go with James? Please?” Albus said, sounding as eager and excited as James was.

”Of course. Let’s go change first.” Harry smiled and led the family towards the changing room. It was his own first time coming to a themepark. The Dursley’s had never bothered to take him anywhere either.

After changing and putting on some light clothes, they first approached the beach where the children played while Ginny and Harry laid down in the sun, wanting to warm themselves as the weather was still a bit chilly.

”Daddy! Come play!” Lily Potter said, forcefully dragging Harry to the water. Ginny laughed and laughed, watching Harry getting wetter and wetter each second.

”You deserve that Potter!” She shouted still laughing.

Harry looked at her and his stare was so intense that she felt really warm. “Go bring your mother kids. Now.” He said pushing them as the children literally pushed Ginny in the water as she collided with her husband.

”I deserve what again, Mrs. Potter.” He said in her ear.

”You deserve getting wet Potter!” She said splashing him while Lily giggled and James and Albus sneaked out of the beach and into the changing room. They changed their clothes and dried themselves, not bothering the other water slides.   
  


“Do you want to go on the Discovery James?” Albus asked, smirking mischievously.

”Ha! I didn’t know you were so naughty, little brother. Let’s go!”

As they walked outside the room, they were met by two figures.

”And where do you think you’re going young Potters?”

Albus and James gasped. “Uncle Ron? Aunt Hermione? What the hell are you doing here?”

”Language dears. Language.” Ron laughed while Hermione stared at them, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not completed yet buddies :)  
> Hang on!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rides and Ron and Hermione.

“Where do you think you’re going Mr. Potter?” Hermione asked them, raising her eyebrows. 

“Nowhere Aunt Hermione! Just waiting for dad and mum to come.” Albus replied, looking down.

“Where the hell are Harry and Ginny? Oh there they are, aren’t they? Playing in the water like some small children, leaving their own children out here. Wow I’m really- aah!”

Hermione suddenly shrieked as Ron threw her over his shoulder and ran towards the water where the Potters were.

“Mummy! Daddy! Aunt Hermione and Uncle are here!” Lily said pointing towards them. “But why is Aunt over his shoulder?” She asked confused.

Harry and Ginny turned and laughed as they saw Ron throw Hermione into the water, while she flapped her arms then suddenly stopped. 

“What the bloody hell is wrong with you!” She said, shooting daggers at Ron. He gulped but then his face broke into a smile as Hermione grinned. 

“You ever do that again and I’ll make sure you go work with the house-elfs at Hogwarts.”   
  
”Okay. Sorry love.” Ron said cheekily, giving her a soft kiss.

“Notice us yet lovebirds?” Harry said smirking. The couple turned and saw them. Hermione folded her arms.

”Notice where your boys have gone yet _lovebirds_?”   
  


“Huh?” Ginny said confused as she looked around. Suddenly her mood changed and she stood up from the water. Taking out her wand, she was making a Patronus when Harry stopped her.  
  


”Why are you taking out a wand in a Muggle park Ginny?” He hissed quietly.

”I don’t care.”

“James and Albus, I swear to god, if I find you anywhere you shouldn’t be, you’ll not be going to Hogwarts this year. I’m _actually damn serious_.” She literally screamed to the thin wisp of horse infront of her. Muggles around her stared, but then went on.

”Ginny, calm down. This park is safe, they know magic and-“ Ron started but he stopped as Ginny headed towards the changing room, her eyes burning with some unknown thing.

”I’m scared of my sister. Bloody hell.” Ron started, a look of awe upon his face.

...

”Should we take this one? Or this one? Maybe this one?” James said pointing to different slides as Albus looked on, confused. They had run for it when Ron had carried his wife to the beach with their parents.

”Hurry up! Which one!?”

Albus pointed to a different ride. It was a yellow machine with multiple seats on it, arms like an octopus’ tentacles. As he saw the people taking the ride, Albus wanted that one. Now.

”This one? Okay, your choice brother.” James replied, looking bored. “This is a babyish ride.”

”Let’s see.” Maybe James wasn’t paying attention to the ride but it seemed really dangerous.

As the man took their tickets (of course, how could they forget the tickets?), James and Albus sat side by side as the man fastened their seatbelts and brought the large, side seat down which Albus didn’t quite understand.

The music rang out which indicated the ride was starting. It took them up, gradually and slowly. James hummed and Albus tightened his grip, he knew what was coming, James didn’t.

The ride suddenly halted and then it flipped which made Albus and James almost fall out. It flipped again, it went around in circles as it kept flipping. First going up while flipping, coming down and turning, taking a _whole, big circle_ as it kept turning.

”Aahhhhh! Oh my god!” The brothers screamed, holding on for dear life.

”I’m gonna fall. I’m gonna fall. Merlin help me!” James shrieked.

”No you’re not. Hold on tight James!” Albus screamed as the ride stopped in midair, leaving them upside down. _Did the ride break?_ Albus thought scared but then it flipped the right way and came down slowly.

”Is the ride finished?” James called out to the man.

”No. We have 3 more rounds.” The man replied.

”Okay. Let’s enjoy this now brother.” James said, as he had probably gotten over his shock.   
  


But there were more than 3 rounds left, which the Potters didn’t know. As the ride went up again, a horse appeared in front of them.

”James and Albus, I swear to god, if I find you anywhere you shouldn’t be, you’ll not be going to Hogwarts this year. I’m _actually damn serious_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a ride I went on Sunday :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intercom lady appears with whom a 13 year old James flirts shamelessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I’m back after some time. Hope you’re enjoying this!

“Calm down Gin.”

”How can I when they’re missing Harry!?”

”But Ginn-“ he stopped as she turned around, tears visible in her big, brown eyes but not falling. “What if something happened to them?”

Harry pulled her close for a hug as she put her arms around his waist, head in his chest. “Nothing is going to happen to them love. They attend Hogwarts, might know a bit magic and if you’re worrying about Death Eaters,  nothing  will happen. They’re going to regret it if they even touch my sons.”

”Yeah.” Ginny pulled back, wiping her tears hastily. “When I find my sons,  they’re  going to regret going anywhere without my permission.

The pair searched the entire water park with Lily and their friends searched the arcade but no clue. Even Harry was starting to worry, “You did send a Patronus right?”

Ginny nodded vigorously. 

...

”Hurry up James, Mum is  so  angry right now. Didn’t you notice her tone?”

His brother nodded and ran. “But I soo wanted the pirate ship ride.” He whined.

”No time for that.”

They sprinted, wondering where they could find their family. As they reached the changing rooms, no one was there. “Oh god.” James said, pulling at his hair.

”Oof. We’re not allowed to do magic are we?”

”No, and that’s  exactly  the problem. We could send a message somehow.” James looked around. “Come on, let’s find someone who could help us.”

They searched for a friendly person, hell, even a wizard or witch. But they couldn’t. “What are we going to do?” Albus said, close to tears.

”Hey Al, stay strong. They  must  be around here somewhere.” The boys saw a counter with a small, petite girl, with a tight bun and glasses. She had a mic in front of her and was squinting hard at something.

”That one looks friendly.” James said, smiling.

Albus stared at him in disbelief, “Are you kidding me James? She looks a bit like Professor McGonagall to be honest.”

”Andd...?” James said, waiting for an answer.

”And what?”

”And Professor McGonagall is good, she equals good so let’s go!” Without waiting for an answer, he headed towards the desk. Albus followed him.

”Hello my dear!” The lady looked up, adjusting her glasses.

”Hello sir. How may I be of assistance?” She said in a robotic voice.

”I just wanted to say how absolutely fizzling and dashing you look today!” James said, taking her hand and kissing it. The lady seemed unfazed, maybe she encountered underaged, hormonal 13 year olds everyday?

”If there isn’t anything, I’ll continue with my work sir, have a good day.” And she turned at her papers again. James looked at his brother mortified. 

”She wasn’t dazzled by my charms! What should I do?” Albus sighed and approaching the lady.

”Um, excuse me ma’am.” The lady looked up again.

”Yes sir, how may I be of assistance?” She said again.

”Actually I was hoping if you could help us search for our parents. We got eh.. lost.” Albus said, flustered.

”Can you tell your names sir?”

”Albus and James Potter.”

The girl cleared her throat, pressed the button and spoke on the mic infront. “Hello dear customers. Hoping you’re having a wonderful day at Fazzle Park. I wanted to get your attention on two lost boys named Albus and James Potter who have been separated from their parents. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, kindly come and pick up your sons from the counter. Thank you for listening, have a good day.

With that, the mic crackled and she looked at them. “Stay here until your parents come.”

The brothers waited and waited, James striking up a conversation with the mic lady but she only replied curtly. 

“I told you she was like Professor McGonagall.” Albus said smirking. But his smirk was short-lived as they heard a shout. “ALBUS! JAMES!”

And they almost stumbled as a warm figure came towards them, hugging them fiercely. They patted her awkwardly on the back.

“Maybe Mum isn’t mad at us.” Albus said hopefully pointing at her. Then Harry came, “No way boys, you’re in big big trouble.”

“Yeah little Potters. My sister won’t leave you alone.” Ron said beaming.

“Good luck!” Hermione chirped up.

“You’re in trouble brothers!” Lily said twirling around.

The boys looked at each other and gulped as their mother withdrew and they saw the blazing look on her face, lips pressed in a thin line. They knew this look too well.

She turned towards James first. “Mr. James Potter, where in Merlin’s soggy pants were you?” He gulped again. “Mum listen-“

Then Ginny turned towards Albus, “So soft boy, tell me where you ran off to.”

Albus shifted his feet looking at his father to save him but he just shrugged. “We ran off to have some fun. You know, the rides and all.” He looked at Ginny who looked furious. “But only one ride before we got your Patronus, then we were searching for you guys.” He said hurriedly. James nodded as well.

“You’re grounded for two days boys. For now let’s enjoy Lily’s birthday.” Ginny replied happily. The group looked amazed. Grounded for 2 days? Easy.

“Mum! Can I have the horses ride? It looks pretty!” Lily said tugging at her mother’s skirt. She nodded.

“James and Albus, don’t you  ever  run off again, you worried your mother.” Harry said.

“Yes father.”

...

After a tiring day of merry go rides, pirate ships, discovery, arcade games and much more, they actually sat down.

”Oh god, I’m exhausted.” Ginny said, leaning her head against her husband’s shoulder. He softly caressed her hair, noting his childrens’ disgusted faces.

”Don’t worry, when you guys are dating and getting married, you won’t find it disgusting.”

”Dad!” Three voices echoed.

”Yeah kids. Even if it takes a war to get two soulmates together, they will.” Ron said winking.

”Uncle Ron!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: whengreenmeetsbrown  
> Follow my Instagram: @jamesxstruts


End file.
